


E is for Engagement (Rise Up)

by queensimmons



Series: Song fics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma was stunned. When she woke up this morning, this wasn't what she expected. She had planed to finally have the 'If I don't make it' conversation with Fitz today, talking about their options and what other treatments she could look into, if any. The last thing Jemma expected was to have Fitz here today, with a ring in hand and speech prepared to take her breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Engagement (Rise Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with a slightly sad fic (but if you read any of my works before, angst isn't a stranger =P) But this one is actually pretty fluffy. I apologize for any medical inaccuracies, though I did try my best with google. Also, buried beneath the fluff is a story line involving cancer. (nothing too depressing, I swear) I understand as a person who has lost someone to cancer, that this can be a sensitive topic especially if I got any of the medical terms wrong. Placing a warning just in case. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR:  
> undercovermarvelgeek

_And we'll rise up_  
_High like the waves_  
_We'll rise up_  
_In spite of the ache_  
_We'll rise up_  
_And we'll do it a thousand times again_  
_For you_

* * *

It was difficult for Fitz not to yell at the unfairness of it all. 

Stage III ovarian cancer, a small tumor claiming its home in Jemma's ovaries, and four months she lived in the hospital where Fitz visited everyday, plastering a smile on his face even in the depths of his newfound depression- just to see the love of his life smile back at him. Fitz wanted to scream, to cry, to yell at something or someone but he couldn't. How could he? It wasn't him that was whisked away every other week into chemotherapy, it wasn't his mother, father, sister, and brother that had to worry about their child's health. Fitz wasn't the one suffering, or at least that's what he told himself. For the last few months, Fitz had pushed back his thoughts and fears, making his only job to be there for her; to be Jemma's support system.

So instead of wasting his energy crying or cursing the cosmos, Fitz took a deep breath, checked his pocket, clenched the bouquet of roses, and knocked on the wooden door before letting himself in. 

Jemma's head turned slightly at the sound of a knock but she was rather surprised when Daisy and Fitz emerged in the room, each with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Jemma smiled nearly as wide as they were as she shifted her weight and turned towards them. 

"Hey" Daisy said quietly, stepping into the room with Fitz. She sat the flowers-the _daisies-_ on the nightstand and reached in for a hug, Jemma hugging her back with wide arms. When the agent settled and pulled up a chair, Fitz came over and pecked a kiss on her lips, leaving Jemma grinning afterwards.

"What are you doing here?" Jemma asked, looking towards Daisy. The agent shrugged.

"Well, I heard it was the second annual Fitz and Simmons anniversary, did you really think I was going to miss it?" Daisy exclaimed excitedly. "And besides, I finally got a day off and we haven't spoken in a while, face to face I mean" she added, remember how they talked yesterday. 

"You do know shipping _actual_ people is weird, right?" Jemma joked, a smile hidden in her grimace. Daisy nodded in agreement, she didn't mind being called weird.

The three talked for a little, about nothing and everything, straining to keep the conversation light when it took a left turn. It was after an hour, mid conversation about American Reality T.V, that Daisy watch lit up, blinking with an alert. Fitz and Jemma looked disappointed seeing their friends notice, the three knew all to well what it meant.

"Sorry guys, looks like duty calls. Now I see what Coulson went through as director" Daisy grumbled. She reached to gather her things when suddenly a light bulb struck her. "Ooo, before I forget..." she said, the words streaming out as if she was writing them down. Daisy reached into her bag and pulled out a burgundy knitted gatsby hat and handed it to Jemma. "Call it an early birthday gift".

Jemma turned the hat over in her hands, admiring it. Tears welling up in her eyes looking at it. Fitz looked at Daisy with knowing eyes, the hat was an exact replica of the hat Jemma's grandmother once owned. This time, Jemma was the one to dart knowing eyes between the two. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, and despite quickly wiping it away, more seemed to follow. Daisy placed a hand on Simmons lap and Fitz handed her a tissue. 

"It appears I'm rather emotional today" Jemma laughed as she wiped away the last tear. The two echoed a laugh back.

Jemma moved her hands and removed the grey beanie she was wearing to put on the gift from Daisy. She turned towards Fitz, who adjusted it and smiled. 

"Beautiful" he said. "As always". Fitz leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, Daisy playfully rolling her eyes behind him. 

"Alright lovebirds, I gotta go" Daisy stated as she started towards the door. As Daisy reached the door, she pulled the steel handle but stopped, a pang of sadness and realization stabbing her in the heart. As much as Daisy tried to joke and keep things light, it didn't change the dark situation. A few happy memories surfaced, of her and Simmons together. This is family, Daisy thought. And there was nothing she could do to help her. A knot twisted in her stomach as that dawned on her. Daisy turned back towards the woman she come to think of as a sister. "And Jemma" she started, a sudden seriousness to her voice. "I know you're broken down and tired of living life on a merry-go round, but get better okay?". Simmons forced a small smiled onto her lips and nodded before Daisy turned and shut the door.

Now it was just Fitz and Simmons alone, just the way it used to be. Except now, instead of testing algorithms and studying to pass exams, they're in a hospital, attempting to fight something from within-and only one of them could  _truly_ fight it. The scientists minds wandered. They were both thinking the same thing, Jemma could tell. Just by the way the silence wasn't quiet and it was getting hard to breathe. They avoided eye-contact with each other until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fitz" she croaked softly. He looked up into her hazel eyes. Jemma wasn't surprised to see tears welling in his blue eyes, as he wasn't surprised to see the same in hers. "We have to talk about this". Fitz knew exactly what she was referring to and he did not want to have this conversation. So he just looked at her, in fear, worry, and admiration. It was then Fitz realized just how strong she was. Fitz always knew Jemma was a fighter, that was certain, but seeing her here, in the hospital bed away from her family and fighting an illness that could very well become terminal and having the courage to actually  _talk about it._ Jemma Simmons was always stronger than everyone thinks, but these last few months had put it to the test.

Fitz shook his head, no matter how strong Jemma was, Fitz couldn't do it. Talking about what could happen would make it all to real for him. Fitz met Jemma in the eyes, but instead of discussing what needed to be discussed, he held her hands and attempted to change the subject.

"You know, you're a lot stronger than I will ever be" Fitz marveled, earning a sarcastic eye roll from his partner. "No, really. And I admire you for it. You've put up with me and all of my antics for twelve years, the best twelve years, when I can barley put up with myself and-"

"Fitz, that's sweet but what are you getting to?" Jemma said interrupting his rambling. Fitz blushed red for a split second before a large smile overtook his face. He looked down, still blushing and smiling, but continued. 

"The point is, in all our days and troubles you've stuck right beside me. The academy, SciOps, the plane, you've been beside me the whole damn time. And I love you for it" Fitz voice cracked when he said 'I love you', making Jemma smile and laugh. Fitz took her left hand in his and reached in his pocket pulling out a small black box. Jemma's laughter immediately seized and her eyes grew wide.

"Fitz what are-"

"Jemma Frances Simmons, you mean more to me than anything and the last twelve years I known you have been the highlight of my life. With the way this last year has been, I don't want to waste anymore time. So that being said" Fitz let go of Jemma's hand and opened the box, revealing a sparkling vintage, round cut ring. "Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?".

Jemma was stunned. When she woke up this morning, this wasn't what she expected. She had planed to finally have the 'If I don't make it' conversation with Fitz today, talking about their options and what other treatments she could look into, if any. The last thing Jemma expected was to have Fitz here today, with a ring in hand and speech prepared to take her breath away.

Jemma couldn't respond as the tears flowed down her cheeks and her lip quivered. Instead, she enveloped Fitz into a hug and released a sob as he held her. They stayed that way for a while, taking in everything. 

"So, is that a yes?"

Jemma pulled back and hastily wiped her tears, she nodded and pulled Fitz in for a kiss. When they finally broke apart, their foreheads rested against each other, taking in the moment. Every emotion a person could feel rushed in in that moment, but mostly love. Nothing but undying love. 

Their love was like an infinite fire. Surviving against anything that was thrown at it. It had survived against the rushes of water and kicking feet, twelve years the cosmos were against them to be specific.  

Jemma wanted to live forever in the abiding moment, but atlas, reality settled back in. She remembered the hospital she was in and the disease she had. She remembered the stage of her cancer and the hair she's lost. Fitz noticed she was drifting back into reality and pulled her into another kiss. 

"We'll survive this okay? We'll rise up and you'll survive this" Fitz whispered. Jemma nodded. 

"I just want to be with you Fitz" she choked. Fitz took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"I'm not going anywhere".

And the two sat in that moment, just enjoying each other's company, not minding the warm breaths filling the small space between them nor the numbness coming from their heads as they stayed pressed together. For just once, they lived in the moment, not letting anything distract them from one another.

It would be a year later that the nurse officially cut the band from Jemma's wrist and announced her cancer-free.

It would be two years later that the duo finally got their well deserved Perthshire wedding and cottage, joining their families and beginning their lives together as legally married.

Though it would only be twenty minutes later that Jemma made a phone call to Daisy, announcing her engagement. Needless to say, Daisy was pissed that she left early and missed her ultimate ship become canon. The news spread around the base like wildfire, each of the agents phoning a call or requesting a face time to say congratulations. 

At the end of the day, when the nurse came by and assured Fitz only intermediate family could stay overnight, together Jemma and Fitz held up their rings and gave the nurse a small smirk. The nurse returned the smile with crossed arms, (she too had been shipping them since they arrived in the hospital) leaving them to be.

Just before bed, Fitz pulled her into another long lasting kiss and caressed her cheek.

"If I could go through this a thousand times again, I would", Jemma whispered. "For you".

And she said it truthfully, meaning every word. Because in the end, they would always rise up, high like the waves and in spite of the ache. They would rise up, against their struggles, internal and external. Even if it was just them against the world, they would rise and Fitz knew it well.

So he nodded, mentally telling her the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fluffy? Probably not until the ending but oops. My apologies for any typos and I really hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment or review.
> 
> Inspired by Andra Day's song, "Rise Up"


End file.
